Project EXE
by Rapid Storm
Summary: Project EXE can give the most dangerous things in the world. Sonic face a lot of things with his friends, but new alliances will ally him as well. Sonamy OC/OC more in the future.


Project EXE

Chapter One: New Friends

BRING!!

The bell rang, signifying the school day was over. Students rushed to their homes, except for a group of friends. A very light blue hedgehog with pink stripes along her quills; which was tied in a ponytail with a few strings of hair in front of her face, ran outside. She was wearing a blue and pink jacket with pink leg-ins and a necklace with a locket on it. She also wore blue and pink bracelets.

"Come on, Shiloh! We don't have all day!!" she shouted back at a black bat running after her. Shiloh the Bat wore a white shirt with longs and rippled sleeves. She wore black leg-ins and black boots.

"F-Fay!! I can't run as fast as you!!" Shiloh shouted, panting. Fay, was certainly fast, she slowed down at her exhausted friend.

"C'mon, I _promised _Cole I'd be at the hill as soon as school finished!" Fay said, rushing.

"Fay, I'm not as fast as you, I c…can't keep up with you anymore." Shiloh panted. Fay rolled her eyes and took her hand.

"Well then I'll make you fast!" Fay insisted, running. Shiloh put her hand on her stomach; she hated that sharp pain when she runs too much.

Finally, they've made it to the edge of the hill, finding a gray hedgehog at the top. He had black stripes along is quills and had black hair streaming down the middle of his forehead. He had black boots and a black sleeve-less jacket.

"Cole!!" Fay shouted, letting go of Shiloh; causing her to fall. Fay turned around.

"Sorry!" she apologized, helping her up.

Shiloh dusted her self, "No problem." Fay nodded and ran for Cole.

"Hey, Fay!" Cole greeted, until he was tackled to the floor.

"Hi BFF!!" Fay greeted. Shiloh grunted.

"Oh you know I love you too." Fay said. Shiloh smiled and trotted over to them. Cole and Fay got up and brushed themselves.

"Where's Rain?? She said she'd be here with Zound?" Fay asked.

Cole shrugged, "I don't know. I guess they—" Cole began until he was tackled, again, by a fox and an wolf.

"Speaking of Zound and Rain…" Cole chuckled.

"Hi Cole!!" they greeted. The wolf was purple with green eyes. He had red shoes on and red goggles on his head. The fox was green and blue with green eyes. She wore a blue dress with a blue polka-dot bow on her head, she also had blue sandals.

Shiloh and Fay crossed their arms. "Fine, don't greet us." Fay smirked. Suddenly they were tackled. The wolf and fox tackled them.

"Hi Fay and Shiloh!!" they greeted.

"Rain, I love you're dress!!" Shiloh awed at the fox.

Rain the fox got off them and twirled around, making her dress spread out. "I love it too!" she agreed.

"Zound, I think you can get off me now." Fay whispered. Zound the wolf chuckled and got off her.

"Okay, we were going to the lab near the forest, right??" Cole asked.

Fay nodded, "Yea, I have a feeling we have to do something there."

"Who owns that place, anyway??" Shiloh asked. Fay shrugged.

"Hah, we need someone like Sonic around." Rain chuckled.

"Yea, like the hero of planet Mobius coming to save us." Zound laughed.

"I know, he's everywhere, I doubt he'll even notice us!" Fay added. They laughed for awhile.

"Well, waiting won't help. C'mon, we have to get moving." Fay said. Everyone else nodded and began to run down the hill.

Fay looked down at her side; she saw she had a note attached to the side of her jacket. She stopped, everyone tripped over her. Everyone gave a heavy moan. "Sorry," she apologized. Everyone stood up and glared at her.

She detached the note and read it.

_Dear Fay,_

_Hah, looks like a I found out you're plan after all. You plan to get the EXE files, aren't you? Aha, you better prepare you're self, I waiting at the entrance of the forest. Ready to fight? I hope you are…_

_Yours truly, Sly._

Fay crumbled the paper. "I hate Sly!!" Fay shouted.

"What happened??" Shiloh asked, concerned.

"That idiot wants to fight me! He knows what we're up to!" Fay announced, madly. Everyone gasped.

"MAJOR threat." Rain said, sadly.

"We don't fight." Shiloh said.

"Well, we're going to have to." Fay said.

She looked down. "That jerk, he needs to learn some manners." She said, angrily. With hopes with a burning blaze she ran off, leaving her group. They past looks at each other and ran after her.

Reaching the mouth of the forest, she waited for Sly. A black wolf appeared in front of her. He certainly looked like his name.

"Well, I can't believe you actually came." He hissed. Fay gestured for battle.

"Just a worthless puny—" Sly began until Fay kicked him in the face.

"Less talk more fight." She snapped. Sly smiled.

"Fine," he said simply, leaving a stream of purple fire. Fay dodged it. Her friends ran up to her.

"Be careful," Rain whispered. Fay nodded. She looked back at Sly.

"Hmph, you're friends came too, eh?" he asked. Fay ran to him and punched him in the gut.

"You're slow." Fay said, bluntly. Sly kicked her suddenly, out of nowhere.

"Slow?? I don't think so." Sly hissed.

Shiloh and Cole ran up to her. "No one… hurts her…" Cole growled, walking up to Sly. Shiloh followed him.

"Serves her right…" Sly said coldly. Cole punched him in the face while Shiloh kicked him harshly in the stomach. Sly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hurry, while he's down!" Cole shouted, carrying Fay in his arms.

"Thank… you…Cole…" Fay thanked, weakly. Cole winked at her.

"No problem, kiddo." Cole replied. Suddenly, they grew unconscious and fell down, with a large glass container around them.

…

…

Waking up, Fay slowly lifted her head. She found herself in a tight squeeze with her friends. "Guys…" Fay moaned. The rest groaned in response.

"Where are we??" Rain asked, lifting her self up, accidentally bumping into Zound.

"Whoops, sorry Zound." She apologized.

Zound opened his eyes, "It's alright."

Fay looked at her surroundings, she placed on a ship beneath the surface of the ground; she noticed that because the lump of dirt surrounding them. An egg-shaped man turned to look at them.

"Well, you kiddies fell in my trap." He said, coldly.

"…who are you??" Cole asked, lazily.

"I am Dr. Eggman, soon to be supreme ruler of the world." He said, proudly.

"Oh great, another wanna-be." Fay moaned. Eggman glared at her.

"Watch you're mouth kid," he hissed.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?!" Fay snapped back. Eggman crossed his arm.

He took out a remote and pressed a button, immediately, two guns appeared, aiming at the glass container.

"You were saying…?" Eggman asked, sheepishly. Fay growled. Shiloh poked Fay.

"What is it, Shiloh?" Fay asked.

"Spin dash!" Shiloh replied.

"Heck no, I don't know how to do that!" Fay snapped.

"You're a hedgehog for crying out loud!"

Fay stood quietly. She glared at Eggman. She tried her best, she spun into a ball and hit the glass, unfortunately, it did no effect. "Don't try to do that, it won't do effect, even Sonic himself won't be able to break through." Eggman said.

"Says you!" a voice retorted.

A spinning blue ball was digging through ground and breaking through the ship. A red echidna followed him, followed by a pink hedgehog and yellow fox.

"No…way…" Fay and her friends said with shock.

"Knuckles break them free! Amy and Tails help him out! I'll handle Eggman." Sonic said, putting a stance in front of Eggman. Knuckles shattered the container with ease.

"Hurry, go jump on the ship and head out the tunnel!" Knuckles shouted. Taking no time to ponder and did as told. They jumped out of the ground and looked down. Knuckles, Amy and Tails jumped out after.

"Are you guys okay??" Tails asked.

"Yea…wait…where is Fay??" Cole asked.

The group immediately began to frantically look around.

"Who is Fay?" Amy asked.

"She is a blue hedgehog with pink stripes on her quills, have you seen her??" Shiloh asked. Knuckles, Tails and Amy shook their heads.

Then Fay jumped out of the tunnel with Sonic by her side. Fay ran to Cole, she held a piece paper work in her hand. "Got what we needed." She whispered. Cole grinned.

"Man that was tight." Zound exclaimed.

"You people okay??" Sonic asked.

The group nodded. "We meant to go this way anyway," Fay said.

"Careful, Eggman can put his bases anywhere." Amy warned.

"Totally agreed," Fay agreed.

She turned to her group, "C'mon we need to head home."

Then Sly walked in front of her, snatching the papers from her hands. "Sly!! You idiot give my paper work back!" Fay snapped. Sly grinned.

"I think I'll take this off you're hands, for keeps." He chuckled. Fay was really mad now. She felt like doing something. She spun in a ball and hit Sly harshly, causing him to let go of the papers. She took the papers and panted harshly.

"Looks easy when you do it." Fay said, looking at Sonic.

"Got used to it." Sonic shrugged.

"If you could do a spindash, why didn't you free your friends yourself??" Knuckles asked, sheepishly.

"I tried, but it didn't do anything." Fay said, matter-of-factly. Knuckles shrugged.

"Well, at least Sonic saved the world as usual!" Amy said, giving Sonic a hug.

"Well, the least we can do is to introduce ourselves!" Rain suggested. "Alright, my name is Fay!" Fay greeted, waving.

"I'm Cole," Cole greeted.

"My name is Rain and this is Zound." Rain said, introducing Zound. Zound nodded and smiled.

"I'm Shiloh," Shiloh greeted. Knuckles looked at her weirdly.

"You know, Shiloh, you remind me of a certain bat…" he said.

"Oohh! I know her, Rouge right??" Shiloh asked. Knuckles nodded.

"I don't see why, I look nothing like her!" Shiloh laughed.

Knuckles chuckled too, "Nah, just remind me of her for some reason."

Shiloh smiled. Fay looked at Cole. "Thanks for uh… helping me back when I was… unconscious, eheh." Fay chuckled.

Cole shook his head, "It's the least I can do."

Fay smiled. "Hey, why don't you stop by my house today? My treat." Amy advised.

The small group nodded. "We'd love to." Fay said, smiling.


End file.
